mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Unfreie in England
Über die Unfreien in England weiß man vor allem aus den angelsächsischen Gesetzesquellen, wie dem Rectitudines Singularum Personarum, dem Domesdaybuch und Gesetzestexten von König Wihtred von Kent (um 670-725), Alfred dem Großen (848-899) und König Ine von Wessex († nach 726). Die altengl. Ausdrücke für Unfreie sind esne (Knecht) und þēow, wobei þēow die gewöhnliche Bezeichnung für den Sklaven ist. Angelsächsische Gesetze Das Wort esne wird in literarischen Quellen, Übersetzungen aus der Heiligen Schrift und außerdem in den kentischen Gesetzen gebraucht, obgleich letztere auch den Ausdruck þēow kennen; es ist sogar die Kombination þēowne esne möglich (Gesetze von König Wihtred von Kent 23, 3). Außerdem kommt esne in den Rectitudines Singularum Personarum Rectitudines Singularum Personarum: Nebst einer einleitend Abhandlung über Landansidlung, Landbau, gutscherliche und bäuerliche Verhaltnisse der Angelsachsen (1842). Heinrich Leo. Hrsg. E. Anton, 1842 im Sinne eines hörigen Arbeiters vor: * c. 8 "be manna metsunge; anan esne gebyred to metsunge XII pund godes cornes and II scipseteras and I god metecu, wuduræden be landside" * Übersetzt: "Von Beköstigung der männlichen Hörigen. Einem Knecht gebührt als (jährliche) Beköstigung 12 Pfund (im Sinne von Getreidelasten) guten Korns und 2 Schaf (Leiber?) und 1 gute Nährkuh, Holzfällungsrecht nach Gutsbrauch". Aus diesem Kapitel ist zu ersehen, dass der Hörige, der dem servus des Domesdaybuchs entsprechen dürfte, in eigener Hütte angesiedelt ist, da ihm unter anderem eine Milchkuh zugedacht wird. Verfall in Unfreiheit Mitunter verfiel ein Verbrecher in Knechtschaft, wenn er eine Buße nicht bezahlen konnte (z.B. Alfred der Große 24, Ine von Wessex 48). Ein derartiger Schuldknecht hieß witeþeow (Ine von Wessex 24, vgl. das Testament von Erzbischof Aelfric von Canterbury sub fine, "Diplomatarium anglicum aevi saxonici" (1865). Benjamin Thorpe. London, Macmillan 1865. S. 551, von Aethelstan Aetheling 557, und die Freilassungsurkunde "Diplomatarium anglicum aevi saxonici" (1865). Benjamin Thorpe. London, Macmillan 1865. S. 621). In gewissen Fällen konnte eine Schuld durch Knechtschaft abgedient werden (Ine 62). Gewöhnlich entstand Sklaverei entweder durch Gefangennahme von Besiegten und Fremden oder durch Geburt. Irland scheint einen lebhaften Handel mit Sklaven getrieben zu haben, und auch die Nordleute hatten manche Gelegenheit zum Sklavenhandel. Falls die Forscher eine Bestimmung der Leges Henrici als altenglisches Gewohnheitsrecht ansehen können, wurde der getötete Sklave seinen Verwandten nur mit 40 den. vergolten, während der Herr eine manbōt von 20 Schilling bekam. Sklaven In den ersten Jahrhunderten angelsächsischer Geschichte war die Zahl der Sklaven im Lande sehr groß. Als Beispiel ihrer Stellung in der Volkswirtschaft dient u.a. ein Bericht über die Bevölkerung von Selsey aus der Historia ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum (IV 13) von Beda Venerabilis. Danach schenkte König Ædilualch von Sussex (Æthelwalh, † um 682) diese Insel, die auf 87 Hufen geschätzt wurde, dem Bischof Wilfrid von Winchester. Auf diesem Gut befanden sich 250 Sklaven und Sklavinnen ("inter quos, servos et ancillas ducentos quinquaginta"). Wikisource: Historia Ecclesiastica gentis Anglorum - Liber Quartus, 13. (Beda Venerabilis) Rechtliches Was die rechtliche Stellung der Sklaven bei den Angelsachsen anbetrifft, so ist in den altenglischen Rechtsquellen das Bestreben, den Sklaven als selbständige und verantwortliche Persönlichkeit zu behandeln, bemerkbar. Es entstehen dabei eigentümliche Kompromisse mit der Haftung des Herrn, der auch bis zu einem gewissen Grade verantwortlich bleibt. In Hlothaere und Eadrics Gesetzen (A. D. 685-686) z.B. wird bestimmt (cc. 1, 2), dass, wenn jemandes Knecht (esne) einen Menschen adligen Stammes erschlägt, der Eigentümer diesen Totschläger ausliefern und drei Knechtpreise dazu bezahlen soll. Wenn aber der Totschläger entwischt, so füge (der Herr) noch einen vierten Knechtpreis hinzu usw. Infolge dieser Anerkennung der kriminalrechtlichen Persönlichkeit des Sklaven entwickelt sich ein System von öffentlichen Prügelstrafen für deren Verbrechen (z.B. Ine 48). Es wurde auch angenommen, dass der Knecht tatsächlich Sachen besitzen könne, die als eine Art peculium angesehen wurden, so dass Knechten Bußen auferlegt werden konnten (z.B. Wihtraed 15). Von streng rechtlichem Standpunkt gehörte der Besitz des Sklaven seinem Herrn. vgl. Textus Roffensis (1122 und 1124) zu Alfreds Einleitung, 17. fioh-þēow. Rückgang der Sklaverei Eine der auffälligsten Erscheinungen der mittelalterlichen Geschichte ist das allmähliche Aussterben der reinen Sklaverei auf dem Boden Englands, das eine vollständige Analogie zur Entwicklung auf dem Kontinent darbietet. Diese Tatsache ist sowohl durch ökonomische wie durch moralische Einflüsse zu erklären; einerseits überwogen kolonenartige Verhältnisse auf Grund der Ansiedelung von Sklaven mit eigenem Hausstand und gewohnheitsmäßigen Verpflichtungen, andererseits fanden massenhafte Freilassungen, vorallem in Verbindung mit letztwilligen Verfügungen, statt (z.B. Ælfrics Testament A.D. 972). Die Resultate liegen im Domesdaybuch klar vor Augen. Dort ist eine Anzahl servi verzeichnet, im ganzen etwa 25.000 für alle dort erwähnten Grafschaften. Damit sind offenbar unfreie Arbeiter auf den Domänen der Grundbesitzer gemeint. Das Verzeichnis ist allerdings wohl nicht vollständig; denn die Erwähnungen von ancillae scheinen ganz zu fällig zu sein, und die wahrscheinlich ziemlich zahlreichen persönlichen Diener und Hofknechte können auch in einem Kataster, wie es das Domesdaybuch ist, nicht aufgeführt worden sein. Immerhin bleibt der Kontrast mit den 200.000 angesiedelten Bauern jeden Ranges schlagend. Unter den letzteren sind manche Familien von Leibeigenen auf Grund ihrer festen Ansiedelung und gewohnheitsmäßigen Leistungen mit aufgeführt worden; ein indirektes, aber entscheidendes Zeugnis dafür ist die Tatsache, dass Elemente der Unfreiheit in dem Rechtszustand der späteren Villanen eine wichtige Rolle spielten. Es ist von besonderer Wichtigkeit, dass die Klasse der Unfreien in zwei Gruppen zerfiel, von denen die weit größere sich an die Bauern freien und halbfreien Stammes anschloß und allmählich mit ihnen verschmolz. Villainage in England: essays in English mediaeval history (1892). Sir Paul Vinogradoff. Oxford: Clarendon Press. S. 59, 138 f.. Verwandte Themen Quellen * The Saxons in England. A history of the English commonwealth till the period of the Norman conquest (1849). John Mitchell Kemble. London, Printed for Longman, Brown, Green & Longmans. (Internet Archive) * Ueber angelsächsische Rechtsverhältnisse mit besonderer Rücksicht auf: The Saxons in England, a history of the English commonwealth till the period of the Norman conquest By John Mitchell Kemble. In: Kritische Ueberschau der deutschen Gesetzgebung und Rechtswissenschaft I (1853), S. 47-121. (MPIER: Zeitschriftenserver) * Domesday book and beyond: three essays in the early history of England (1907). Frederic William Maitland. Cambridge : University Press. (Internet Archive) * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 373 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Stände Kategorie:Staatswesen in England